


Maki Harukawa: The True MVP

by soniagiris



Series: the slivers of life [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi - mentioned, Alcohol Mentions, Angst and Humor, Crack, Crack and Angst, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Spoilers, Swearing, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: In which there's thinking about the past, the present, and bonding over general destruction of school facilities.V3 CHAPTER 1 SPOILERS





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * no additional warnings!
>   * beta by vee @ikuzonos, thank you ♥
> 


See, Maki has seen some weird shit before. Like, such is the human life, full of ups and downs, and so on. Stuff happens, and you survive, move on, then tell the tale to your grandkids — or friends — while you're all drunk as fuck on the most crappy Russian champagne you've managed to find at one in the morning in the nearby French supermarket that's more of another dimension than an actual place. And no, that particular event didn't happen, not at all, that's just her being poetic or something. Anyway. Maki had this shit covered, alright.   
Even then, when being stuck in this weird despair limbo called a killing game for some reasons that were beyond her comprehension, she got how the rules worked, both written and unwritten ones. Do not go to cafeteria during, as Momota put it with a shit-eating grin that Tenko always punched off his mug, the snoozy woozy time. Do not ask why Yumeno likes staring at the wall every other day, and only does so in the storage room. No littering. Refrain from making Kiibo upset, unless you're a horrible human being (shoutout to Ouma). T'was all just the expected stuff that was not-that-very-weird-only-slightly. She went through worse.   
And, yeah. She forgot. One more noteworthy thing.   
Akamatsu's particular hatred of chairs. And tables. And signs.   
"No," she had once explained with a frown. "You got that wrong, Harukawa-san. I'm simply looking for Monocoins." With that, she had left the destroyed gym, before Maki could've said that most Monocoins didn't respawn. Saihara, who was barely seen without accompanying Akamatsu, had merely shrugged and scrambled after her. Huh.   
On that moment, just a few hours before the first murder, Maki decided to eat her own hair tie if those two don't get together in next two days.   
And then the trial came, and it gave Saihara a look in his eyes that caused her to think about open wounds and trapped animals. Maki didn't get a wink of sleep for the next seventy hours just because of how that sudden vulnerability haunted her, and because of the smell of blood that rooted itself in her nose, and because of the way she expected to hear Akamatsu's screams — which never came.   
She didn't eat her hair tie, though. That'd be dumb. Besides, that promise was only a figure of speech. Yeah.   
That didn't really matter, because, a few days after the new area opened, she walked into a random classroom in a simple search of the piss-off-from-me-y'all land..    
And found Saihara trying his best to throw a fucking desk at the fucking wall.   
What.   
Maki— she kind of froze in place. She’d escaped the boy's notice as he tried hard to lift the poor part of the poor furniture up to his chest. It slipped from his grip. And almost landed on his foot.   
What.   
And then, in came Momota, a smirk on his face when he quietly closed the door behind himself.    
"I think he's been doing that the entire day," he whispered to Maki whilst pointing at Saihara. Who just managed to, indeed, drop the desk on his shoe, and was glaring at it at that moment.   
Maki sort of felt curious about this behavior (and gave up on any semblance of peace and quiet), so she called out,"Oi, Saihara, why the fuck are you throwing shit around?"   
The boy peeped in surprise, then yelled back, "To honor Kaede-san's memory!"   
"Are you okay?" joined in Momota, then added as an afterthought, "Why are we yelling?"   
"Do I fucking look okay to you, Momota-kun?" Saihara replied in an eerily serene voice.    
"Do you want any help with that?" asked Maki, vaguely realizing that, yeah, it's official, she's the only normal person in this godforsaken school.   
At first, Saihara shook his head. Then shrugged. Then nodded.

 

* * *

 

And so, him, Momota and Maki bonded over destroying an innocent classroom's insides.   
Yep, Maki thought when they were sharing their winnings from the Mono-Whatever Machine. She did see lotta shit. 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * inspired by the v3 stream. written under an influence, entirely on my phone resting on my friend's head while my bf snored into my ears. edited after too little sleep. i need [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A655IW0).
>   * ok so apparently wherever my depression hits rock bottom, i can't write anything pure and worthwhile. well,
>   * as usual: a cookie for comment, two cookies for pointing out any mistakes.
> 



End file.
